


home.

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke griffin always had one definition for the word home. it was the place you grew up, with your family and friends. that was until lexa was in the picture and changed her point of view. or the au where home is not a place, it is a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok i had this universe in my head for awhile and decided to share with yall. i dont really know if this is going somewhere. furthermore i apologize for any mistakes, english its not my language but i'll try my very best.enjoy!

Clarke got off her car and found herself mesmerized with the size of the campus. There were a lot of people, she was never one to leave her house much – not the past three years at least- and she was nervous, but at the same time excited to live this new life.

“Where is that thing that you call a boyfriend?” Octavia asked. The thing she was referring to,was Finn. Her three years boyfriend that left earlier for college, and persuade her to apply to the same university claiming that he could not spend that much time away from her. bullshit . Clarke thought to herself.

“He should be here already,O! I don´t usually keep track on finn's life."  
Octavia was clarke's childhood friend, and they always did everything together, and going to college wouldn't change that.

Clarke felt arms around her and figured it was her boyfriend - she wasn't sure why but lately if felt weird calling him that- "I missed you so much princess, now that you're here i won't let you off my sight." Finn said between kisses. "Isn't that a little phsyco of you,finn? Clarke and I have lots of plans together and they don't include your ugly ass" Octavia said "and the plans consist on going to parties,having a foursome with two other hot guys and doing a lot of recreational drugs."

"I wasn't aware of all those plans but count me in" clarke said " and i missed you too,idiot." At that finn gave clarke a warming smile and kissed her again which cause octavia to fake puke.

"okay you two lovebirds, lets get going otherwise we'll miss the dean's speach."

* * *

 

 "Promise you'll call me _every_ day?" Gustus was having a hard time to let go of his daugther,but he was putting a lot of effort on that.

"Yes father, i promise i'll try to call you every single day." lexa said trying to get away from her father's embrace. "Ok Gus, let her go or we'll get late, and i'm sure if we get late we won't get to see the top butts of this place." Raven said, impatient because Gustus was refusing to let go off lexa for half an hour.  
"Alright! I honestly don't know where did you find this lovely friend of yours,Alexandra." Gustus was now walking towards raven trying to hug her

"OK NO MORE HUGS! i love you dude but if you don't let us go i'll make sure lexa won't call you." lexa was laughing her ass off watching the interection between her father and her best friend, sometimes she felt like she didn't deserved them, but she praised the lords for blessing her this way.  
"Come on Rae, lets see those butts!"

  
"Let me tell you how happy i am that you're rich and we won't have to stay in these uglies dorms." Raven said to lexa who was too busy looking at her phone to listen, " Speaking of, when are our things getting here? I already spotted some hot girls to invite to our party."

At that lexa stopped typing on her phone and looked at raven "what the fuck are you talking about? we are not having a party and my place won't be your sex cave,take notes on that,reyes!" Raven faked hurt and put her hand on her chest " Do you really thing that i would made our lovely appartment a sex cave? Don't you know me at all, Woods?"  
Lexa was about to reply when she bumped into something, better yet, someone. "ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND?" there was a blond girl,screaming and cursing and lexa wasn't paying much attention around, "hey,hey! keep your voice down, i did not saw you, i apologize." that seemed to make blonde even more pissed. "oh!" she was now laughing "you're sorry?" she asked "yes, i am i did no-"

"i understood that you fucking robot,pay attention next time you're walking in a hallway full of people" clarke shouted at lexa "i already said sorry. what else do you want?" now was lexa's turn to get irritated.

"I want you to move your ugly face off of my way." the blonde had said - and no lexa wasn't staring at those blue,shining eyes, she was _not_ -  
"come on lexa, let's go" raven grabbed her by the arm and another brunnete did the same with the blonde girl

"clarke come on,leave the robot alone" raven dragged lexa but turned to clarke and said "blondie,you really need to release some of your tension, give me a call some of these days, i might help you" she winked to clarke and was disapeared.

"what the fuck just happened here?" clarke said to octavia, who was still laughing of what the robot's friend had said. "I think she said that you are not having the orgasms you deserve" Clarke huffed but there was a hint of smile on her lips and no octavia and that girl weren't right, she was having good sex and was happy with it.

* * *

  
To say thay Lexa was mesmerized by the blonde girl was a statment - clarke, she remembered the name- her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, and the way her hair was tied up in a messy bun gave her an air of carefree, but most of all she was pissed by the girl's rudeness and that stupid nickname. As the day passed she tried her best not to think about blue eyes and blonde hair, but failed miserably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> octavia makes clarke wonder about some things

“We are not having a party,get over it!” lexa said, trying her best to not kill raven in the middle of the hallway.

“But why not? look if this is you still sad about your break up, I have a solution for your problem and the name is booze and sex” Lexa huffed because although her last relationship ended a long time ago it was a sore topic. “This is not about my break up,this is about you being a pain in the ass!” and it was true,raven could be the most annoying human being when needed.

“Listen to me lexa,if you let throw this party,i’ll clean everything,and I won’t let anyone pee on the floor or puke on your flowers.” raven eyed lexa carefully and saw a hint of a smile in her lips, and that was the moment that she knew she would have her party.

* * *

  
“Well, if it isn’t the miss 'i need to get some release',” Clarke rolled her eyes so hard that they almost fell off her face. “Look,we started this wrong. My name is raven and i wasn’t joking when i offered help.”

The girl,raven,said with a smile that if clarke was into girls she would’ve found charming -not to mention the fact that she was _taken_ \- “First, I am taken and second, I think we started in the wrong way as well,my name is clarke” she offered her hand to raven,who took it eagerly.

"We are having a party this friday,what do you say? make those wrongs right?” raven asked her with a smirk on her face “And by we you mean…”clarke had a feeling that raven was talking about a tall,green eyed brunette,but she kept it to herself and waited for the girl speak, “By we, i mean, me and my friend,lexa or as you called her the other day, the robot.” raven laughed and clarke joined her, “Yeah, maybe it could be cool, but i’m bringing my friend, octavia and my boyfriend, is that ok?” clarke asked and raven’s face lighted up, “octavia as in that cute thing that was with you?”

Clarke nodded,”then yes, everything is perfectly okay, bring her.”

“Alright then, see you on friday!” clarke said and walked off to tell octavia that they had plans for the weekend.

* * *

  
“We’re going to a party this friday and you,my dear friend, are coming.” clarke bursted in octavia's romm,unfortunaly they didn't get to stay in the same dorm rooms. “Finally some good news! where is the party?”

Clarke looked away and said “Hm, do you remember the girl who bumped into me in the first day?” Octavia nodded and looked to clarke with a playful smile on her lips “uhhh we’re going to the robot’s party?” She was now bouncing in her bed, “Yeah,it’s her party and i’ll take that as a yes?” “It’s a totally yes!” Clarke felt like she was forgetting something and then remembered,”O, where is Finn?” Yeah,lately she felt like she was forgetting about him a lot - and she should be worried,shouldn’t she?

Octavia’s face changed and clarke could tell that she was hiding something, “What is it?” she asked when the other girl looked away.

“Can I ask you something,Clarke?” Clarke knew she should've said no, she should’ve changed the subject,but instead, “Yeah, ask away.” she crossed her fingers and hoped that Octavia's question wouldn't be something she could not answer.

“Do you love him? do you love Finn? and if you do, why? why would you settle to something so little,when you deserve much more?”

And there it was, she should’ve said no, but she could answer this question,right? she loved finn,didn't she? When they first started dating, finn was nice,warm and a good company, he was probably any girl dream, but as her father always told her “you are not any girl,you are not ordinary.”

But she decided to settle because it was the safe option,did she loved him? Hell no. She wasn't even sure what love was, how could she know, she was 18 years old, dating a boy for almost three years, and yet didn't knew what love was.

And in that moment. she hated octavia for forcing her to think about something she has been avoiding for as long as she could remember.

“I don't know,O. I-” she took a deep breath and continued “He is my safe choice, he is the only one who keep up with my craziness, but i don't think i love him” another deep, deep breath “Fuck, I don't even know what love is octavia I just-”

She was shaking and felt arms wrapped around her and a soothing voice “It’s okay if you don't know what love is, what It’s not okay is you being with thay boy because he puts these thoughts inside your head, you deserve much more than what he is, and if you still want to find this love you crave for, set yourself free, pretty girl.”

And there it was, the reason why she loved octavia more than anything in this world, yes clarke might not have found love yet, but the platonic one, was right here, holding her and telling she deserved all the good things this universe had to offer.

“Okay, heart to heart time is over, I have a date and you’ll help me get hot,not that i need it anyway” Octavia said walking towards the closet and starting to get some clothes.

“Hey, O?” she looked to clarke and nodded her head as a sign for her to finish what she wanted to say but her heart broke at the sight of her friend, octavia found herself asking to whatever god that existed, why a girl like clarke had to go through so much pain.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, there isn't much of lexa in this one bc i have this plot for clarke and i want to explain slowly for yall but that doesn't mean lexa wont have her own plot.  
> im trying to write octavia in this story as the friend i wish she was to clarke in the 1OO's universe (octavia stans dont hate PLEASE).  
> i apologize again for any mistakes, i'm in the middle of my exams week but i'm a little shit so i'll try to keep up with this.  
> comments are always good!


	3. Chapter 3

“Tell me again who is coming to this party?” Lexa and Raven were out buying some snacks and lots of alcohol because the party was tonight.  
“Well, i could say all the names but it’s not like you would know any of them,” Lexa huffed and slapped raven’s head “Ouch! That hurts,stupid!” Raven said while grabbing six bottles of cheap vodka and Lexa eyed her and laughed, “Why the fuck are you laughing? do you really think i would spend my precious money on expensive vodka for some chicks that i barely know?”

“Yeah, i couldn’t expect any less from you” Lexa smiled at her friend as she grabbed one magazine that had as a front cover something about soulmates, “I can't believe you dig this soulmates shit” Raven said as she tried to muffle her laugh but failed miserably.

Lexa shoved her off and started reading as she waited in the line. Her one year long relationship had come to an end five months ago and she was still healing from all that heartbreak experience.

Her name was Costia. They had been together since Lexa was 16 and it was probably naive and too fucking early but yes she thought that Costia was the one. She always saw themselves going to the same university, sharing a place together, getting a dog and maybe getting married. But life had a plan of it’s own, apparently.

Lexa snapped out of her gaze when she heard raven saying something about a girl named clarke. “...and her friend octavia is coming as well, which i appreciate but i don't like the ideia of the boyfriend.”  
“Wait, who is clarke?” Lexa asked confused. “Don't tell me you’re planning to mess with the girl’s relationship, don't step that low,reyes!” She said as they headed to her car, it was a cold day considering that they were in california.

“Try and keep up,Woods! Clarke is the blonde girl who you bumped into in the first day of class and octavia is her friend.” Oh! now she remembered - how could I forget- Lexa thought to herself but didn't voiced the feeling. “Ah yes,the girl who almost hitted me in the face! Why did you invited her in the first place?”

“Because you were rude to her and i promised you would make things right, but mostly because i want to get to know her friend” raven rolled her eyes at lexa, “I would really appreciate if you were kind towards her.” Now it was lexa’s turn to roll her eyes at raven “Fine, but if she try to kill me, you’ll end up without a best friend and i’ll make sure my father kicks you out of my apartment.”

“You got it!”

* * *

 

“Octavia for fucks sake are you ready to go?” Clarke knew how long it took octavia to dress up and that is exaclty why she kept telling her to get ready a little bit earlier, but it's not like she cares or something.

“Ready for what? Are we going out?” Finn entered her room and his face showed confusion and frustration. “I thought we would spend the night together?” that was a funny thing to say because since she came to the university, finn was barely with her, as he said he would, and was not like clarke cared, she really _didn't_.

“We’re going to a party, and i would’ve asked you to come but it’s not like i’ve seen you around” clarke said in a low, calm voice. “Princess, i’ve been busy, you know what it’s like,but i am here now, so dump this party and let’s spend the night making up for the lost time” He winked at her in a way that was suposed to be charming.

“She is not dumping anything for your ass,fuckface!” Octavia finally left the bathroom, “Tonight she is going out, she’ll meet some lovely people and maybe just maybe she will find someone better than you.” “Okay, that’s enough let’s get going, i’ll talk to you later,Finn!” Clarke interupted before Octavia spilled too much information.

* * *

 

By the time they got there, the party was already going strong. The apartment looked nice and cozy but clarke couldn’t tell more because there were drunk people by the floor, grinding on each other, playing games, doing stupid things that drunk people do, in general.

“Clarkey go look for your friend and let her know that we’re here.” Octavia aproached her with a cup of beer that clarke had gladly accepted.

“Alright, i’ll go, don’t have too much fun while i’m gone” She kissed octavia in the cheek.

“I would never do that babe!”

* * *

 

Lexa was by kitchens counter, looking at those people that she didn't even knew, and it was a little bit funny if you eyed carefully. Drunk people on the floor, dry humping on people they probably did not knew the name, some others were playing stupids games but hey, everybody were having fun at least, she couldn’t judge.

She thought what would her life be like if she lived like this, carefree, not paying a mind for what people said about her. Her mind drifted to the girl, clarke, and how she shoved her off and didn't care if she was being polite or not, she was expressing her anger and that was something lexa envied deeply.

She saw a flash of blonde hair and thought that probably was insane, that couldn't be clarke. She wouldn't spend her friday night in a cheap college party instead of being with her boyfriend.  
Well,turns out that she was wrong, that was clarke and she was walking towards lexa.

“Hey, you’re raven’s friend right?” clarke asked as she approached lexa.

“Oh yes, that would be me.” she answered looking the girl in the eyes - those blue, perfect, shining eyes- “Nice to see you again…” she tried to act as if she didn't knew clarke’s name, _who am I kidding_.

“Clarke Griffin, it is lovely to meet you, without all the bumping into each other and the curses, of course.” clarke smiled, and what a beautiful smile, get a grip,lexa.  
“I’ m lexa” she answered nervously as looked away from clarke. “So, you’re looking for raven?” She asked trying to make small talk and a little afraid that clarke would get tired of talking to her and walked away.

“I was but apparently she’s already busy talking to octavia” clarke laughed as she saw the girl flirting with octavia and being successful in her task. So she turned her attention back to lexa, who wasn't a bad company after all.

“So it looks like you’re stuck with me” lexa eyed clarke carefully and took a long sip from her cup. “Is that so?” she asked and nervously scratched the back of her neck.

“Well, i’m sure you don't know anyone in this place and that makes two of us, so what do you say about we judge their drunk selfs together?” Clarke asked and saw a smile forming on lexa’s lips.  
“Alright then, let’s be boring and instead of getting our faces drunk, let’s judge the drunks.” At that clarke laughed, and lexa decided in that moment that she could spend several hours listening to that sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, no time for proofreading but feel free to call me out on any mistakes. kudos and comments are appreciated


	4. from strangers to possible friends

 

Clarke followed Lexa to the roof of her apartment, and she took her time to look around.It was really cozy, the walls were made of some wood material,but they were lifeless, much more different than her walls that were full of paintings and drawings.But in general Lexa’s apartment was charming nevertheless.    
  
  
She also had noticed that it was big. Like _really_ big. On their way to the roof Lexa had told her this place had three rooms and since she and Raven were the only ones living here, there was one spare room, which apparently Raven liked to call the “Sex Cave”.   
  
  
“So, this place is really yours or you and Raven are just renting?” she asked as they sat by a bench. “It is really mine,Clarke.” Lexa said with a smirk and continued “Actually it was my grandmother's,but she left it for me before passing away”    
  
  
“Oh! Lexa I am so sorry.” Clarke knew that those words wouldn't make any difference or take Lexa's pain away. She knew it because she had heard it a lot of times a year ago and it didn't helped at all.   
  
It was a cruel feeling,losing someone,Clarke had learned that in the toughest way. And on top of that she had to deal with the guilty eating her alive. So all she could do was hope that Lexa didn't carried this same burden.   
  
  
“It’s fine. It was a long time ago. Are you okay? You kinda spaced out.” Lexa stated and her face changed as she seemed to realize something, “Oh god I am boring you isn't it? Shit I’m sorry Clarke I- I am a lot more fun than this- or at least I like to think so” Lexa was rambling and Clarke found that the most cute thing she had ever witnessed, “Raven says I don't have a way with people, she says I don't know how to talk to them, which is funny considering my father is the biggest talker in the world and I am a law student and-” Lexa took a deep breath and chuckled and Clarke found funny how much she told a about herself just by rambling.   
  
  
“Lexa! relax, you're not boring me to death.” Clarke smirked, “Not yet, anyways. And I'm pretty sure your social skills are way better than mine”.   
  
  
Little by little,Clarke felt Lexa relax by her side and they fell into a comfortable silence again,that was until she decided that enough was enough.   
  
  
“So,you're in law school?” Lexa nodded. “That's cool.Badass” Suddenly Clarke felt nervous and she couldn't quite know why,but then Lexa started talking again. “I think it's a statement to say that we were awfully rude to each other that day,and I have a feeling that you are a polite girl who don't usually tell people who bump into you to fuck themselves.”   
  
Lexa said with a stern voice and for a second Clarke felt bad,that was until she saw a smile form on Lexa's lips. “You are absolutely right.But if I may say you’re pretty heavy and I was already having a shitty day.” She smiled at the brunette.   
  
  
“Very well,” Lexa said smirking at Clarke and getting off the bench to stand on her feets “What do you say we work on those crappy social skills of ours together?” Lexa asked and waited anxiously for Clarke's answer, “I would like that very much.” Clarke said with a smile and Lexa couldn’t get tired of the sight.   
  
  
She then offered her hand to Clarke and said “My name is Alexandra Taylor Woods,I am 18 years old and I came all the way from New York to study here in California.” Clarke was stunned by Lexa’s beauty - _but that is perfectly normal, I am only establishing the obvious_ \- Yes she found Lexa beautiful,but it was much more than that.It was not only her face,but after talking to the girl for half an hour, she got a hint of Lexa's personality, the way she spoke about the people she cared about,that is her father,Raven and her grandmother. It seemed to her that Lexa was like one of those persons who were really beautiful but didn't had a clue of that.    
  
  
Clarke shook the thoughts off of her head and got off the bench, grabbing Lexa's hands in hers, “My name is Clarke Griffin,I am 18 years old as well, and I am from DC,but came to california because of my asshole of a boyfriend and my best friend.”    
  
  
They stood there, god knows how long,hands connected,with smiles on their faces. And Lexa should have known that this was the first signal.

  
  


“Clarkey, I found you” Octavia who was clearly drunk interrupted the moment. “Yes babe you found me,we should get going,huh?You're pretty wasted.” Clarke laughed at the sight of the girl who was trying to keep her balance. “Ok,let's get going,but only because your boyfriend will probably shout like a little girl when we get to the dorms because you dumped him for a party.”

 

Clarke immediately looked at Lexa's face as if she was trying to apologize for something. “Do you want a ride? It's late and she's drunk,it wouldn’t be wise to get a cab or walk to the campus.” Lexa said and Clarke was annoyed at herself because she couldn't read the girl's face. “I would offer you two our spare room but your boy-” 

 

“Yeah, the idiot would probably knock on your door looking for his "princess",that asshole is so full of shit,I don't know why Clarke is with him,do you have any idea why Lexie?” Octavia said between hiccups. 

“Alright Octavia let’s go! And I would appreciate your ride Lexa.” Clarke said looking at Lexa.

 

“Let me get my car keys and I'll meet you in a minute.”

* * *

 

To say the house was destroyed was a statement, Raven would pay for it,better yet she would clean the whole place,with her tongue if necessary. “OK,PARTY IS OVER I WANT EVERYONE OUT!!” Lexa screamed because her patience were gone.But it's not like they listened to her request.

 

She walked to the kitchen where Raven were making out with some girl and pulled her by the hair. “I am taking Octavia and Clarke to their dorms and when I get back I want everyone out of here,are we clear,Reyes?” 

“Yes,mom!” She faked saluted Lexa and got back to kissing the girl.

* * *

 

 

“She's cool right? Lexa? She would be a cool friend for us,wouldn't she?” Clarke asked Octavia who was drinking a bottle of water to sober up.

“Well,she's rich,so yes she would be a great friend for us.” Clarke rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend by the arms to meet Lexa at the front door.

“Shall we?” Lexa asked both girls.

 

“Yes,please. But don't drive too fast otherwise she’ll puke all over your car.” Lexa grimaced at Clarke's words and opened the door for the girls get in.

 

Well,maybe she could be friends with Clarke without developing a crush on her.She had self control.Or at least she _thought_ she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is a little longer. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. I deserve better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happens

       Clarke woke up with arms around her and she almost panicked but then she realized that it was Finn's arms. Clarke huffed and shoved him off of her. "What the fuck, Clarke?" Ok, so maybe she pushed him a little bit too hard causing Finn to fall on his ass. "I'm sorry, I remember being alone when I fell asleelp, so waking up with someone in my bed it, arms wrapped around me,it's weird at it's best." She explained and Finn grinned, and made his way up Clarke's bed, "I miss you so much,princess," he said kissing her cheek, then her neck, stopping at her lips.

     

       Finn kissed Clarke full on the mouth, and it wasn't soft, or overwhelming, Clarke couldn't feel _nothing._ She hadn't felt this way about him for awhile now, and still Clarke couldn't figure out why she had agreed to attend to the same college than Finn. But right now, he was kissing her, and she should feel something, but she just _couldn't_. Clarke started to wonder if maybe Octavia was right (she knew Octavia was right but admiting that was way too much), maybe she did deserved better than this, but at the same time Clarke was scared that she wouldn't find 'better than this'.  "Let's have some fun before breakfast, I miss you." Finn said cupping Clarke's right breast and she tried to push him away, "Stop, I'm not in the mood right now." Clarke said but the idiot could be the most persistent thing in the universe when he wanted to. "You haven't being in the _mood_ since you came in here, i's been almost a month, Clarke!" He lifted off the bed, with an angry expression on his face, Clarke had never seen him this way before.

     

     "I've been nothing but patient with your crazy girl problems, but enough is enough, I am a fucking man, princess" Finn was now taking his clothes off and straddling Clarke on the bed, so she couldn't move, "I have needs,babe. And if _you_  don't fullfil these needs,I'll find some other girl to do so." That was _it ._ Finn had reached the end of the line, she pushed him off of her and got off the bed looking at him. "Being a man it's not a fucking reason for you to force me to have sex with you,it's a two way street. And if you want to find some other girl to be with, do it, it's not like I care, actually you're doing me a favor, because I can't take this anymore, I can't take you acting like you're with me out of obligation," Clarke took a deep breath because she had never stooded up for herself like this, and it felt good, "I'm late to my class, I hope I've made things clear here." Clarke grabbed her purse and left the room leaving a confused Finn behind her.

* * *

 

       "Stop being annoying, the party was great, and don't think I forgot how friendly you and Clarke got" Raven was on Lexa's case about Clarke since the party, there was nothing she could do to put an end to it, so she just let her talk, even though Lexa tried to explain that she wasn't interested in nothing but Clarke's friendship. _Since when did I started to lie to myself_ Lexa wondered. "I won't even argue with you about this anymore. How's Octavia? I saw you two sucking faces. Actually, I saw you sucking faces with a lot of people that day." Lexa teased Raven because she knew what was coming next "Are you slut shaming me, Woods? It's my fucking mouth and I'll kiss whoever I want. And about Octavia, I am probably in love, and she didn't even took me to her bed... yet" Raven winked and Lexa laughed, it was ridiculous how much she wished she was open and carefree like her best friend.

       But unfortunately, due to the way she was raised, this was an impossible thing to even dream about. Her parents raised her to _care_ about what people said, _it's important to please the other,Lexa! You can't just act around people the way you wish to!_ Her mother had told her too many times to count, and it's what they say, when you hear the same thing so many times, it stucks, whoever said that was right.

       Lexa's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a flash of blonde hair. It looked like she was crying and before Lexa could realize what she was doing, "Hey,Clarke!" She called but Clarke seemed not to listen, or she did and choose to ignore Lexa. "Lexa, where are you going?" Raven asked, grabbing her wrists and a confused expression in her face, "I-I need to go,Rae! Talk to you later."

* * *

       Lexa kept running after Clarke until she found the girl siting by the blenchers, and the sight broke her hearts into a million pieces. She stared at Clarke for long minutes. The girl was beautiful. She had a fierce expression on her face, and her eyes even though they were the most precious thing Lexa had ever seen, it carried a lot of sadness. Lexa shook her head and approached Clarke, sitting by her side slowy, giving time for Clarke to refuse her presence, but it didn't happened.

       "Hey, are you okay?" Lexa asked and Clarke response came with a groan and she burried her head further in her hands. Lexa heard Clarke sniff, and without thinking, she raised Clarke's head and cupped her face, "Talk to me,Clarke." Lexa said in the softest voice, but Clarke burried her head again, this time on Lexa's lap. At first Lexa was surprised by the act, but if that was what Clarke needed, she would make an effort. They stood there, for minutes, or maybe hours, neither were sure, Clarke's head burried in Lexa's lap, while Lexa's fingers were running through Clarke's hair.

       

       Lexa was the first who broke the silence, "Did you got hurt?" Clarke shooked her head no and Lexa continued, "Did _someone_  hurted you?" Clarke's eyes were filled with tears and Lexa got her answer. How could someone hurt this girl, who was basically an angel - _platonically speaking_ Lexa thought to herself- "Okay, do you want to talk about it? I'm a great listener, and I know were not close or anything, but it could help, tell me anything, it doesn't need to be related to your problem. I am here for you." "You are?" That was the first thing Lexa heard Clarke say during the time they were by the bleachers. Her voice were rusky, broken, and Lexa couldn't imagine what had happened. So she nodded to Clarke, and the other girl smiled.

       

       "What's your favorite color?" Clarke asked and Lexa shot her a confuse look, "What? You told me _anything._ I'm not really ready to talk about what happened, I need to talk to Octavia first. But since you're here... tell me your favorite color." Clarke's smile was huge, it was a beatiful sight, and Lexa was mesmerized.

       "Blue."

* * *

       They were talking for an hour now, both forgot of their classes, but Clarke was feeling so light, Lexa made her feel so light that she didn't even remembered the fight with Finn and the break up. She wanted to talk about that to lexa, even though they were not even close friends, but she needed to tell Octavia first. So Clarke decided that for now she would sit by the bleacher, with Lexa's fingers running through her hair.

       It was a nice feeling, and Clarke shouldn't do this, she barely knew Lexa, they were starting to know each other little by little, but everything felt so right. "Its my turn to ask now" Lexa broke the silence "Do you have any siblings?" Clarke groaned because what Lexa's fingers were doing to her hair were too good to be true, she could only imagine what other things she could - _get a grip,Griffin_ Clarke thought to herself- "Hmm, no siblings. Not blood related. I have Octavia, and her brother Bellamy. They're pretty much family to me, these past two years they were my family" Clarke regretted the words the second she said, because now Lexa would probably ask about what happened and she didn't want to loose a new found friend just now. But it seemed that she was wrong, because Lexa was on her feet, extending her hand to Clarke, who was confuse yet accepted the hand. Lexa started leading her out of the bleachers and before Clarke knew she was at the parking lot. "Hey, hold up. Where are we going? Are you some serial killer? You're too cute to be a serial killer and i'm way too cute to be killed. Cute and young." Lexa laughed, and that _sound. Her smile is beautiful and it should be illegal, someone be rich, beautiful, kind and some other things that isn'too much platonic to think, get it together for fuck's sake, Clarke.C_ larke thought to herself.

       "I'm taking you to get some coffee and then we'll talk about anything a little bit more. Is that okay with you?" Lexa asked opening the car door for Clarke, who didn't need to thing twice to accept the offer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different thing planned out for this one but i thought it would be too soon.  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
